Eternity
by SashaJade
Summary: Draco dies, Harry dies, they live Happily ever after? slash HD


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Dearest,

I am Writing you this letter…I don't know just why. Maybe I want to show you that I'm not what I appeared to be. Maybe it's because you were the only one that mattered, in the end. And yes this is the end.

Your wondering why I addressed this to you, and why I began it with dearest, aren't you? I'll be honest. You were my dearest.

Not from the beginning, not at all. I hated you, I wont lie. But the line is thin, between love and hate. I know just how clichéd that line is, but it's the only description I know to use. I think that perhaps, the fact that I hated you in the beginning, made my eventual love all the stronger. And I hated you for a long time. I hated that you were everything I wasn't.

I can pin it down a one moment, when I fell in love with you. You were sitting at your table and Ginny Weasley dropped the book she was reading. You smiled at her and picked it up. I don't know why that has any importance but to me it did. I loved you from the on. After five years of hatred. But it guess it doesn't matter now.

Please, if nothing else, know that I do love you. But I know that you could never find it in your heart to love me, or even give me a crumb of the hope that I crave with such intensity. I write this in blood. Fitting isn't it? I would die for you, I would shed my last drop of precious red life for you. Every time I see you in pain, I felt it, every heartache, my heart ached with you. I would have taken all of your pain, if only I could have. I can leave knowing that it doesn't matter that I died because you never loved me. And it was the only thing in my miserable life I've wanted.

I'd like to think after I die, I'll go to the Summerland and be with you. But I know it wont happen. Maybe, in some other life, when we're other people, I'll see you again. I would love nothing more. I love you. With all my heart, now and forever, without condition or reason. For every insult I ever uttered, I wish I could whisper a word of love into your ear. For every time I hurt you, I wish I could bring you a lifetime of happiness.

I lie here, in my room at the manner, wishing my father hadn't done what he did. Know Harry, I didn't do this to myself, as you have been led to believe by now. Lucius, my father, killed me. I want so badly to have told you before I died, I love you.

Yours forever more,

Draco

In a land far from here, where the world is green and new, and souls live out eternity a sixteen year old boy waits at the gates, knowing it wouldn't be long now. He had watched the battle from this place, through the gates, as the Dark Lord finally fell, and with him, Harry Potter. So, the boy watched as the boy entered the gates. Draco now knew that he would never live again, as any other person, he would remain here forever. The boy walked through the gates, his tears staining the emerald grass and the shimmering tears amplifying jade colored eyes ad Harry set eyes on the boy he lost just three months ago.

Draco smiled shyly, his hands clasped behind his back as Harry stood, just inside the gates of the world of the dead, this beautiful shoreline of brilliant colors and deep oceans, a world that knew no turmoil or death. He whispered the name like a prayer "Draco" he ran, clutching the blonde to his chest as fresh tears wracked his body. He mumbled into the other boys ear, nonsensical things before Draco pulled away and took the boys hand leading him to the shoreline of the Summerland.

The scene was wonderful. Everyone thought lost was there, his parents, Sirius, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine, standing as Draco pulled him into the midst of his loved ones. Harry shook with tears as his parents engulfed him in their arms. His mother pulled away and looked at him.

"You have a good boy there Harry, don't let him go" His mother smiled as James Potter Wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled at his son. Everyone smiled as Harry turned to Draco and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Yes, if this was eternity, they could very well get used to it.


End file.
